


Une Étude en Émeraude

by Cymry



Category: A Study in Emerald - Neil Gaiman, Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Domestic Bliss kind of, Great Old Ones, Life Under the Old Ones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cymry/pseuds/Cymry
Summary: Royalty is possessive.Royalty is territorial.Royalty sometimes needs human beings.





	Une Étude en Émeraude

**Author's Note:**

> So after playing the board game 'A Study in Emerald' for the first time in a while, I wrote this for my bff. I had assassinated her with a Shoggoth after all. And I thought maybe you guys would like to read it too. Thanks for clicking :)

The summons always came hand-delivered by moonlight. Even then the herald wore shadows like armour and only the dignity of the Crown kept them from running back to the black carriage with its matched horses. On the full moon they would come for Domi. It had been the same every time since the first when Domi had been just seventeen.

After so many years as lover and familiar, Rene knew his job well. He pressed extra portions onto him, building both of their strength up with red meat, raw liver, and green vegetables. On the day of the full moon, delivery boys brought enough food to make sure the cupboards were well-stocked. And there were strong spirits in the drinks cabinet.

When the moon started to rise and the streets of Paris started to turn pink, Domi came out of their room dressed in his best. The uniform of a Crown Wizard was flattering, fitting beautifully to his shoulders and waist and flaring out dramatically from his slim hips. Black and green brought out the much prized purity of his green eyes.

“You look very handsome, Domi.”

“Thank you, Rene. Can you help me with this, sweetness?”

He wore no wands or rings, all he had was the blindfold ready in his hands. Though his body twitched towards Rene as he approached, he didn’t kiss him. Too much touch so close to the summons would make it much harder for him. Royalty was possessive. Royalty was territorial when they saw fit to notice individual humans. So instead of a kiss, they brushed the tips of their fingers together. It was a kindness to take the blindfold and tie it firmly around his head.

“They’re coming, Rene,” said Domi. His blind head turned towards the door. “Go now and lock the door behind you. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“I’ll wait for you.”

Domi smiled, dimple forming sweetly on the one side.

“I’d rather you have a good night’s sleep, Rene. Go on now.”

Many French citizens were of the blood even if there was nothing on the outside to differentiate them. Rene had drawn the curtains earlier and when he closed the door the room was plunged into darkness. But he had enough of the blood to see perfectly by the thin line of red moonlight creeping in and for all his nerves to jangle at proximity to nobility.

When Domi was gone, he curled up in bed. Sleep eluded him, as it often did on these night, so he read and picked at his food supplies. For the rest of the days and nights, he was Domi’s entirely. He shouldn’t begrudge an occasional night.

Sleep found him eventually. He woke with his face stuck to his page and with the sound of the door opening. It wasn’t safe to move yet, but his body twitched and ached to see Domi again. Someone moved through the downstairs with soft, sibilant noises. When the door closed and all was quiet, Rene threw the covers off and ran downstairs.

They’d put Domi’s shuddering body down on the small couch in the lobby. His twitching calmed as Rene drew near, enough so that he could be brought upstairs to his bath. All the shredded silk robes were peeled off him and thrown onto the floor to be burnt. In the hot water, Rene scoured away the blood (not quite the pure back of the Spinner’s court, but the dark red of roses) and the sweat and the rest of it. Once he’d been cleaned again with fresh water and his hair combed smooth, Rene took him to bed and he slept for a long time. He might have been dead if not for the shallow rise and fall of his chest.

When Domi finally woke up the moon was high in the sky again. Food had no interest for him yet. Instead he pulled Rene down into bed with him. This was important too and Rene didn’t complain if he was a little rough. Clothing could be repaired or replaced. Bruises would heal. It was important for Domi to touch (almost entirely) human flesh and feel warmth through his palms. He needed to look down and recognise who was underneath him.

“Rene, Rene, Rene,” he said, his voice nearly breaking and his hips losing their rhythm.

Domi always recovered. Rene fed him and poured water down his throat and let him fuck him until he could get out of bed without sobbing. And the Shadow Court wouldn’t call on him for a long time yet.

Blasphemously, Rene hoped that they wouldn’t call on him ever again. But they needed Domi. They needed his handsome features and green eyes and magic. And in the dark his barely human children would grow to rule over this world.


End file.
